


三只锦囊

by 4_kkmwolkeundmond



Series: 诸葛孔明每天都在逼我告白 [2]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_kkmwolkeundmond/pseuds/4_kkmwolkeundmond
Summary: 我为下周的面试感到紧张，拜托孔明写三条锦囊妙计给我让我能通过面试。而孔明不喜欢按常理出牌。
Relationships: Zhuge Liang/Reader, 亮我
Series: 诸葛孔明每天都在逼我告白 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927372
Kudos: 2





	三只锦囊

**Author's Note:**

> # 现代正史向亮（但是我可能没把住他的性格...

我抱着抱枕在沙发上抓心挠腮，拧成一团麻花。

孔明捏着遥控器叹了口气：“我想着你看看电视能放松一点，你还是很紧张吗？”

我点点头，小声说：“你看男女主家里白花花的墙，像不像我那叠背不下来的复习资料。”

......

伶牙俐齿如孔明也少有地被我噎到，我看着他一脸无语的样子觉得更难过了：“还有一个星期就要面试了，我的资料来回看了两三遍还是会忘，人家说好记性不如烂笔头，我划了重点抄了下来，又总觉得还有没划到的地方，万一对方问了我记不住的部分，我回答不上来......天呐，想一想那个场景就觉得很尴尬。”

“对不起孔明，因为这么点小事就这么紧张，还让你担心，我是不是很没用......”

我越说越小声，孔明的眉头也越皱越紧。

我想孔明这样的人大概是不能理解我等普通人的难处的，孔明是万里挑一，是凤毛麟角，考试从来稳坐第一把交椅（同年级有周公瑾就要把稳字去掉），找工作也是各大企业争夺的对象，面试对他而言只是洒洒水，大概不用打腹稿也能反客为主，把对面HR侃晕。

我不想放任自己沉浸在自卑的情绪里，连忙赶在孔明开口之前试图把气氛拉回来：“这样！我听说之前子龙独身一人去刘（cao）氏集团交涉的时候，你给他写了三张纸条，号称'锦囊妙计'。要不然你也给我包三只锦囊？”

0202年了，“锦囊妙计”这个词说起来还有点中二，我带着开玩笑的口气说出来，没想到孔明认真思考了一会儿，真的答应了。

他把自己关进了书房。

我被勾起了好奇心。当初子龙完成任务回来以后对孔明的三条锦囊妙计赞不绝口。在子龙的描述中，孔明简直就是预言家，明明人不在现场，却能每一次都猜中敌我双方的反应，帮他找到正确的前进方向，带着他化险为夷。我虽然相信孔明的能力，免不得还是对三张纸条就有这般神奇的功效将信将疑。

书房里没有多余的布料，所谓的锦囊估计和给子龙的一样只是三张手写的纸条吧。我胡思乱想。孔明的隶书遒劲好看，就算只是手写的“同志仍需努力”这种无甚大用的鸡汤也值了，可以裱起来当学业/工作御守用。

十来分钟后孔明从书房里出来，我焦急地探着脑袋看他手里，他也丝毫不遮掩，径直走过来，把手上抓着的书房里的备用枕头丢给我。

“第一条，面试之前的这一周都要在十一点之前睡觉。”

“就这个？”我有点失望，“这算什么锦囊妙计，子龙那里起码还有个纸条，到我这只有口头通知，连条都没了。”

“就这个。”孔明把我从沙发上拉起来，看起来心情愉悦，“走吧，去睡觉。满足第一条的要求我才能把第二条给你。”

我连着早睡了三天。

第一天晚上十一点，孔明准时过来把我的笔记本和纸质材料全都没收了。

“可是我今天应该看的部分还没有看完！”我抗议，“我都计划好了，每天看一点，刚好到面试前一天看完。你这样会打乱我的进度。”

孔明不管我：“那你就明天早点起来把今天的份也完成了。”

他看我一下子泄气了，又补了一句：“那这一周我都陪你一起早睡早起怎么样？”

众所周知，孔明人如其号“卧龙”，不是一个早鸟型的人，即使睡得不算晚也不影响他在非工作日日常赖床，看在陪我早起对他来说是杀敌一千自损八百的份上，我勉勉强强放弃抗议跟他一起去换睡衣。

“那第二条锦囊到底是什么呢？”我躺下来，问他。“不要再卖关子啦。”

“急什么，快点睡吧。”他愉快地拉灯。

孔明的轻松愉快也影响到了我，再加上三天来作息被调整得规律了不少，我的复习进行得有条不紊，精神状态比之前好了很多。

“那么现在就是第二条。锵锵。”孔明拍拍桌子。

客厅里的陈设被他搬得面目全非，餐桌电视柜都被推到墙边，他搬了一张长条桌，自己坐在后面，假装他是要面试我的老板。

“来，先来自我介绍。”

为了不显得太随便，我没有直接坐背后的沙发，也搬了张木头椅子坐在孔明对面。

“好的，诸葛老板。我是......”

这张长条桌实在是有点简陋，他在桌子后面正经危坐，我总忍不住要笑。

“严肃点。”他往椅背上一靠，抱起手臂。

幼常曾经跟我吐槽，说他家老师平时看着脾气还行，真凶起来的时候非常可怕。孔明一个没什么武力值的文职人员，在法庭上竟然能把被告吓得直接跪地认罪。我当时不在现场，现在看他板起脸，大约也能明白幼常对他“不怒自威”的形容。

我精神一振，严肃起来。

自我介绍完，孔明翻翻我的材料，抽一些问题来考我。

人做事总有些虎头蛇尾，前几章的内容我看得比较仔细，都能答得上，到后面就只能模模糊糊记得这个问题有几个答题点，或者记得几个关键词。

我努力拿几个关键词造了句，凑够了答题点。偷偷观察孔明的表情。

孔明点点头，凉凉地开口：“编得不错。”

好的，我果然没记住。

“不，编得有理有据，大方向没问题。你面试的时候这么说说不定能算加分点。”

“现在是在你面前，我面试的时候大约就不敢编了。”我老老实实承认。

孔明摸摸下巴：“你是看我这张脸看太熟了？我记得之前跟你一起去漫展的时候买了个假络腮胡子，你需要我戴了cos翼德老板来面试你吗？”

我快速否决：“那还是不用了，我会笑场。”

“这么说来，你跟我熟了就不紧张了。我看你跟这些资料也挺熟的，还有什么好紧张的？”他又翻翻资料，“我看了你的笔记，你对大框架的理解都没问题，只言片语记不住无伤大雅。实在不行你就照着你的理解，靠编也能把HR糊弄住。”

我的学习方法其实也是模仿了孔明来的，孔明读书速度非常快，我问他才知道他会先忽略细节，只看文章大意，日后有需要才会重新回头细看。

“虽然你说你这是什么'锦囊妙计'，调整作息啊，模拟面试啊，其实都是普通人也能想到的点嘛。”跟他一起哼哧哼哧把客厅家具归位的时候我小声吐槽，“而且根本就没有锦囊。”

“那第三条又是什么呢，总该有点出人意料的点子了吧？”

“再普通的计策，对你有效就行，”他气定神闲，“今晚也不要忘了早睡。”

我和孔明刚交往的那年，玄德学长过生日，请了一大群朋友去他家里开派对，我、孔明、子龙三个人都不太爱起哄凑热闹，就搬了个小茶几拿了副象棋，坐在角落的地毯上自得其乐。

一开始是子龙和孔明对坐，我在旁边看戏，下了三五盘都是孔明赢，子龙就不干了，想换我来跟他下。

孔明摊手：“换她你也赢不了。”

......他对朋友有的时候说话太直，显得过于自信，但是和他相熟以后我们都明白他其实只是在说实话。可恶的天才。

“那可说不定。”子龙不服气。

我旁观了半天，发现子龙虽然脾气温和，下棋也是个老手，攻得猛守得严实还能耍小心眼，也不知道孔明对半吊子的我哪来的自信。

“你想来试试吗？”孔明问我，“就跟平时和我下棋的时候一样，你会知道该怎么下的。”

我虽然没什么底气，他这么一说也有些跃跃欲试，他站起来，双手搭在我的肩上让我坐下来，自己在我侧后身找了个位置盘腿坐下。

子龙摆好棋盘，清清喉咙：“观棋不语啊孔明。”

“你大可安心，我不需要说话。”

他确实不需要说话。开棋的时候我还有点紧张，移炮上马被对方牵着走，直到我意识到他的右手还搭在我的肩上，轻轻按压着我的肩，告诉我他还在我身后。

我看着棋盘，不由得思考，如果这是孔明他会怎么办？他会进攻还是防守？他会将计就计还是另辟蹊径？

孔明在我身后，我想我也不一定会输。

甚至还会赢。

“将军。”我还没开口，孔明已经帮我喊出了声。

子龙在对面甘拜下风：“不愧是孔明女朋友，刚才我以为我还是在和孔明下棋。”

我不好意思地挠挠头：“大概是因为我经常跟他下棋，被他摧残得太久了，不得不学了一些他的棋路。其实我就是个半吊子，但是孔明在我身后，我就莫名其妙地很有自信，觉得好像能赢。”

子龙眼睛一亮：“对对对，是这个感觉，不管是工作需要还是打5v5moba，就算人比对面少，只要知道孔明在我们背后，我就觉得很安心。那句话怎么说的，运筹策帷幄之中......”

“决胜于千里之外！”

我们两个孔明迷弟迷妹达成共识开始疯狂吹亮，后面孔明本人坐不住了。

“你们两个怎么回事......我人还在这里啊。”

他耳朵红了。

第三条锦囊妙计来得有点晚。

眼看着已经到了面试前一天，孔明依然老神在在，我复习的时候他就在一旁或是工作或是拿autoCAD消遣，画画设计图——有时间的话他会照着设计图做点木工，家里很多辅助设施，比如为了让我能够到一米八的柜子顶的带滑轮的梯子都是他自己敲的。

第二天早上他也没有什么要揭晓谜底的意思，普通地围了围裙问我想吃什么。

“像平时一样烤两片吐司就好？”

“我指的不是早餐。你最喜欢的水煮鱼怎么样？”

“午餐吃水煮鱼吗？”孔明做鱼的手艺很好，我不想错过，“但是我下午面试，面试之前吃得太多可能会有些麻烦？”

而且我非常有自知之明，是水煮鱼的话在吃到撑之前我完全刹不了车。

“也不是指午餐，我是说庆功宴。”他又托腮思考，“既然是做鱼要不要也把玄德也叫来？”

仗还没开始打就准备庆功宴，确实是孔明的风格。

“到时候就不一定是庆功宴了吧，”我苦笑。

孔明放下手中的碗碟，转过来认真地看着我：“我们庆的功不是功劳，而是你下的功夫，没有人要求你一定要成功。”

我眨眨眼，有些语塞。洗碗池水龙头细小的水流在安静地流泻。

“你呢，聪明，努力，又谦虚，即使我写张纸条，找了华美的布料做锦囊，说你一定能通过面试，你也会一笑置之，不会相信。但是你应该相信，你付出的努力是不会白费的。即使这次真的不行，也只是在为下次积累经验。*那些烦恼过的日日夜夜并非没有意义。”

孔明擦擦手，脱了围裙：“决定了，我一会打电话叫玄德晚上来，不管结果怎么样，别忘了回家吃饭。顺便一提，面试结束了，今晚轮到你洗碗。”

今天午后的阳光很好。我跟孔明道别，坐上去面试公司的公交车。我不感到紧张，也不感到害怕。我知道孔明不仅依然在我身后，他还站在前方等我回家，我将无坚不摧，战无不胜。

**Author's Note:**

> # *出自游戏《三国恋战记》孔明线名台词
> 
> # 各位孔明女友无论在何处无论在从事什么职业都要加油呀


End file.
